2015-11-02 - Lovers Spat Part 3
Merriott Hotel. Lovely place, lots of rooms and a big pool out back. This weekend the people have flocked to it for Gen Con, the longest-running gaming convention in the world! Absolutely packed, there are card games, video games, dice games...tabletop, you name it! And not a single one of them is being played. They are for once ignoring their games because of something a bit more spectacular, and there is not a single front window that isn't packed with humanity. Watching the scene unfolding outside. (Well, there are a few who're distracted with a different kind of roleplaying, but they're not important for this situation.) "I didn't have anything to do with them!" Leah complains, as she ducks behind Dedrick, who's there for his own reasons. Something about Star Trek apparently. The group of people in costume? Well, not cosplayers for once. Scorpion and Lizard, leaping down from a rooftop and looking menacing. In the background, Green Goblin on his floating thingie, and Electro sparking off of the nearby electric lines. They had just arrived, and demanded that Spider-Man face them or people died! Too bad he's not here. And Dedrick seems a bit distracted. Dedrick was in the hotel because he had a suite here. He was in town on business and the con being here was just icing on the cake. So he had stopped by to check it out. Of course, he'd be the odd man out dressed in an expensive tailored suit while everyone else was in costume, but he DID just come straight from the New York branch of his company, J-Tech Industries. As Leah ducks behind him, she might note that he doesn't even seem all that excited, or afraid. "Just relax, Leah. Like Jean Luc Picard would do, I'm not going to let anyone here get hurt." This is spoken softly, so that only she would hear him. It also means that he's going to have to show her that he's a little bit more than just Kara's boyfriend. Stepping to behind a stack of boxes, he makes sure most people are staring out of the window before he twists the dial on his watch in a unique pattern. The nanites slide out of the housing and cover his body, forming his costume and the domino mask that he wears on his face. Now as the Titan Vanguard, he ducks out of the emergency exit and flies around to the front of the building, landing in a crouch on the street. "The Web-Head isn't here. You can deal with me. And I'm warning you guys, I'm not in the best of moods." His fingers curl into fists at his side, causing his muscles to flex as a white aura surrounds his body. Leah blinks once, but nods as if she'd suspected something of the sort when Dedrick's voice is coming from the Vanguardy type person. Given who he's dating, she'd actually kind of suspected something of the sort. Heroes do tend to attract other heroes. "So why are you two fighting? Not YOU two, but...you know. You two." She doesn't seem horribly worried, but in her Ms. Marvel get-up she's also supposed to be heroic. And it wouldn't do to ruin the image. Of course, Lizard isn't a talker. He launches himself directly at Vanguard, claws out and tail thrashing, while Scorpion chooses to grab a nearby Jeep with his tail and crush it. For effect, mostly. It does get the people in the windows worried. Dedrick grunts when Leah asks him why they're fighting. "Started out awesome. We were snuggling on the couch, I was watching Star Trek Generations. I made a comment about Picard being the better Captain than Kirk, and it went downhill from there. Just because she's smarter than me doesn't mean she knows sci-fi better than me. Yeah, she's a scientist, but I'm an expert on Star Trek. I've seen every episiode of all series multiple times. How dare she tell me that she'd make a play for Kirk!" He growls, sliding his foot back and timing his punch so that he impacts Lizard just as he gets to him. The guy might be stronger than Spidey, but not him. Not by a long shot. He then extends his arm towards the car in Scorpion's tail, firing a brilliant white beam of light. His intention is to explode it while he's grasping it, and damage the tail in the process. "Gah. She already wins all of our disagreements, I'll be damned if she wins this argument too!" Out from the sky comes a crescent-shaped object with a man standing atop it. It flies down and three small round objects are dropped in the area, which each explode, filling the area with gas! Then the electrical wires overhead spark, and another man forms from the electricity, shooting a stream of electricity at Dedrick and Leah! "I can tell you one thing you won't win. This fight!" Electro yells. Green Goblin swoops around and hovers. "At the least, it's good practice for when the wall crawler comes out of hiding." Scorpion manages to drop the jeep just as it explodes, saving his tail from damage. Seems he's learned that lesson. He is in the middle of the gas when the grenades drop, but so is Lizard and he's not having problems. So he tries to attack Vanguard anyway. Lizard, however, gets to experience the effect of leaping into a super strong punch and then suddenly reversing his direction. He lands in a pile, on his head. Ouch. Leah, however, is down there too. The gas might be an issue, and it makes it hard for her to answer Dedrick's points. "Is THAT what this is...*cough* about?" She only manages to get that out, before she has to retreat a bit. Just for safety. This stuff could be really dangerous! Luckily Vanguard is here, and hopefully has a solution handy. Dedrick coughs a bit from the gas and then suddenly sweeps his hands togeter in front of him, creating a big BOOM, hoping to clear the gas from both him and Leah. He then moves to cover her as the electricty from Electro hits him in the back and there is a sharp hiss of pain from him. "Yeah, that's what this is about. I love her, but she won't admit that in this, she doesn't know what she's talking about." He fires a blast towards Goblin's glider before picking up a car from the street and condensing it into a type of ball before he hurls it towards the oncoming Scorpion. He dives to the side, barely avoiding another blast from Electro before he replies to Electro. "Hey, tell me something Sparky." He leaps down to a fire hydrant. "What happens what water comes into contact with electricty?" He rips open the top and then uses strength to shoot a beam of water towards him. "Those are people's cars you're destroying," Leah says with a wince as she watches Dedrick mangle someone's ride. She runs her hands through her hair, seeing him doing a lot of damage, and wondering how bad a mood he's really in here. "Aside from that, never say 'I love her, but.' That never ends well. Mind you, I'm pretty rotten at relationships. I keep losing mine." Leah sounds actually a little sad saying that, though she's not referring to the physical confrontation at hand. Which is pretty one-sided. Dedrick's shockwave not only sends back the gas into the sky, it also breaks a couple of windows and backs the kids away from the view. Not really his fault, but still...inevitable. Goblin's glider takes the blast, and he himself leaps to safety on the concrete below. Electro however, dives back into the power line, as Dedrick tries something that can actually hurt him. Scorpion, however, manages to get his tail wrapped around Dedrick's right arm. He tries, so hard, but for all his effort, Dedrick doesn't move. It's sad really. Dedrick growls under his breath towards Leah. "She's the first girl I have ever told that I loved her. She's my first in a lot of ways." Him being older than Kara..at least according to earth traditions, one would think that he's a bit more experienced. That is not the case. "I know I'm being dumb. It's just a show. But she's so much better than me at everything else. I thought I had this one thing." He grabs Scorpion by the tail and slams him into the ground several times as he yells at him. "There. Are. Four. Lights!" Each word is punctuated by a slam into the ground. He exhales softly as he stares at Goblin and Lizard. "I told you guys I was in no mood. I'm not one for banter, and I really don't intend to play with you like Spiderman would. I offer you the chance to surrender. If not.." He points at Scorpion. "You're going to join him." Lizard actually hasn't gotten back up from Dedrick's -first- hit. He's still in the heap he landed in, which is around where Scorpion ends up. Oddly, both Scorpion and Lizard aren't bleeding. They're sparking. Goblin however, laughs with his manaical laugh an pulls out a handful of orange pumpkins. Throwing them at Dedrick, they fill the area with boom and explosion as he follows them in, intending to fight hand-to-hand! Leah however, is trying to stay back still. She realizes that this situation is potentially pretty scary and highly lethal. Still, she has a job to do. Friendship deserves that. "I can't say that you're wrong. Mostly because I don't really understand, Ded...um, dude." She mouths 'sorry' for almost saying his name, there. "Um, you realize that she's probably looking at it from a totally different angle, right? Everything you've said is completely open to interpretation. If I know Kara, she's probably looking at data points, and you're focusing on something completely different. Sounds like it to me, anyway." Dedrick asides to Leah. "Vanguard. Call me Vanguard." He then moves into a fighting stance. "And about the car...I'll find out who it belonged to and replaces it. I promise." He kicks off from the ground and flies staight for Goblin. He's already noticed that they're sparking, which means that they're not real. So he doesn't have to hold back. He rotates his body slightly as he aims a haymaker just as Goblin comes within range. The exploding pumpkins irritate him, but they don't stop him. "You're probably right. And I know on some level I'm being an idiot. She probably doesn't want to talk to me now. I kind of left after yelling in her face." Leah bites her lip, stepping forward enough to be able to see what's going on. She watches as Vanguard gives Green Goblin a haymaker, and winces before she sees that his head flies off and isn't gushing blood! Just sparks. Yep. Robot. Or synthoid. Or she's just having a bad day. Either way, she needs to try and help. But with three of the four enemies not getting back up, she doesn't see what she can really do. "Yeah, I've got a temper too. Don't worry too much about that part, Kara's got a huge capacity for forgiveness. If you give her the chance. Long as you're okay with it yourself, I mean something triggered this in you both." At that moment, there's a bit more sparking. Which is odd, since there was no fighting in that area, and Electro appears in a lightning bolt from a power line! Right. Behind. Leah. "I'm not as forgiving. Those robots were expensive! How about I take out your little girlfriend here to pay for it." He's got Leah in the way of a clear shot. Dedrick doesn't even waste time by talking. He simply grabs Leah and shoots straight up, and it's not long before he's hovering high above the city in mid-air. He cradles her in his arms. "I know she does. In my eyes, Leah, she's perfect. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He exhales softly. "I'll go talk to her. Just as soon as I finish with this guy." He grins. "Hold on a sec." He flies back towards the ground, fast. Holding Leah in one hand, he extends the other and begins rapid firing his force blast towards him. Leah holds onto Dedrick, nodding a little. Her eyes are a bit wide, but this isn't the first time someone's been behind her who could kill her in an instant. She's starting to get used to being a hostage. "Not sure how you did that, but...thanks. And yeah...talk to her. Just be sure you know yourself why you're there." Electro is looking at the broken robots as Dedrick is talking to Leah. "Osbourne is going to kill me for losing these," he says, rubbing his face. But as Vanguard comes back down, blasting, he actually screams like a little girl and leaps for the closest power line! Vanishing in a burst of electricity, Electro flees the scene, not to return. And at that moment, cheers burst out of the windows, as the 10,000 people at the convention scream in victory! This moment being broadcast live from enough celphone cameras to knock out youtube. (Well, 9,988. Some people chose not to come. And all for the slight chance of getting laid. Heathens.) Dedrick hits the ground with a solid *thunk* and then sets Leah down gently. He grins at her. "I think maybe I'll write her a song, as a way of apologizing." He presses a kiss to Leah's cheek. "Thanks for the advice." He takes two steps away from her and then lifts his hand towards the crowd. "The cops will be here to take custody of the..robot pieces." His aura explodes around his body as he takes flight, heading off over the horizon. Leah wonders really quickly. Did she hear something about Norman Osbourne back there? Nah. That's too far fetched even for her. She walks into the convention hall, waving to the people that she loves, thinking to herself, "Sounds like something out of a comic book."